


Kiwilagung

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: 150 words, M/M, i hate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Relationships: Ki Wilawuk/Pak Agung
Kudos: 3





	Kiwilagung

What Agung usually do on holiday? Usually just spent his time in his room with a cup of tea and an old book, but now a museum is the first thing that came to his mind.

This is the day when he realized how rare people came to this place, a place with so much knowledge.

The only person he saw was, an old man? Old man with long and wait hair.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise, what's your name? Agung."

His eyes widened, but both men knew the truth, they knew that both of them are amazed by each other.

Even though Agung can't say any word, that simply because he was so amazed by what his eyes just captured.

A beauty of fellow old man, with a smile that brightens the world.

"Yes, my name is Agung."

"What a beautiful fellow, mind to spent our time together"

Yes


End file.
